


Just Drive

by jesjones



Category: No Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Collage, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesjones/pseuds/jesjones
Summary: "If we leave now, no one will know.""Promise?""Please,  just drive."What if their story ends here..... but what if it starts?
Relationships: Evan/Chase, Evan/Dodger, Evan/Evelyn, Evan/Louis, Louis/Chase, Salice/everyone, prof. Mackenzie/everyone





	Just Drive

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this was posted on wattpad but i got sick of it and i'm trying to make it work here. the characters are inspired by real people just a bit modified, ya know, this is a harry/louis college au but not really. i dont know how many chapters i'm going to write but i'll try my best with all of them and i will not have a posting schedule, i'm too lazy for that sorry. and i know this first chapter is short but i'll make the rest longer, no worries. i hope some of you at least will enjoy this. happy reading and please be nice and stay safe.

Evan being at college...it just ....doesn't add up, he always thought he will make it but he also doubted himself. And the biggest problem here is not the classes, or that he will have to live alone in a dorm, or maybe that he'll have to put up with a shitty roommate or the time he will need to adapt or find a friend, the biggest problem here is the people. Of course this school is famous for it's reputation and professors and all that but the students, oh the _students_ , he knows almost half of them, many just by name, but it counts...and after all, he wishes he didn't knew anyone, wishes he could afford to go to an equally good college but somewhere else, somewhere new, with new people.

For real now, he is scared of what the future holds for him, that's why that is the only thing he thinks about aproximately 20/7, no kidding.

Evan always tried to be positive, he always was the type of guy who sings or hums songs or random lyrics all day, the guys who helps everyone with anything even though sometimes he will end up in the weirdest and the most awkward situation, the guy who has a sweet smile on his face 24/7 even when life is shit _and_ he always seems like he's the happiest person ever, the type of guy who talks with everyone about anything, it doesn't matter, and he got to a point where everyone, literally _everyone_ liked him. Yeah I know it sounds impossible but thats...him, or it was...?

Oh and the girls, well, after having a girlfriend for 2 and a half years and losing his virginity with her in a chemistry lab you can say that the puns were, you know, always there and everybody was with their ION them. But yes, for sure you will see at least 5 girls with a crush on him in every class and I guess that at a certain point he got used to it and it became kind of a normal thing for him and he wasn't bothered by that anymore or it wasn't weird anymore, but it's not like he ever liked or crushed on any of them back, at some other point they all meant nothing to him, they were irrelevant.

Why they broke up? Well that is also irrelevant in a way so let's say that she was one of his teachers for life for many reasons but every time someone asked him what happened he would just avoid politely the subject, but eventually he started avoiding girls too, also _politely_ , except maybe one or two.

\- Oh come on Evan! It can't be _that_ bad.

\- Shut up Eve! I bet you can't even imagine what I'm about to go through.

\- Well at least you should say 'thank you' that I'm trying to imagine...

\- I won't say 'thank you' and you don't have to try to imagine that, just know that it's gonna be hard without you.

\- I do know that hun, it's gonna be hard for me too, seriously.

And that was the _last_ thing Evelyn said to Evan before getting in the car and going away from him, before leaving him alone for more than 8 months, before letting him go solve his, what he calls, problems, but let's be honest, he can easily find someone who can love him right, or treat him good, but that's not what he thinks.

His first day of college is tomorrow and he still doesn't have his bags ready, no gas in the cars tank, no hope for the next day but he still smiles and waves to Eve as she drifts off and leaves. He's not even excited to see the rest of this damn country cause he knows he will be away from his loved ones and the most loved one, his dog, Dodger. That pure soul is the thing he will miss the most and as if it's not hard enough, Dodger feels that something is off and he's very clingy and that does not help Evan.

After everything is done he just sits and thinks, and thinks, and thinks and that's the reason he doesn't sleep at night or more like, tonight; he wonders what it's gonna be like, the school, the classes, the roommates, the parties, the library, the refectory etc, he wonders what it is going to be like to feel self-conscious all the goddamn time, because high school was something, but college is way more and there are gonna be exchange students and that just doesn't give him any kind of peace, to feel nervous, to feel anxious, to feel left out, to feel insecure, to feel _invisible_ all the goddamn time.... and while thinking about all that he fell asleep dying to know what it's like to be a normal kid with no emotional baggage dragging him down as he steps into his new life.

~ The next morning ~

Evan wakes up in the same cold bed that he woke up into for 19 years, but today, it's colder than usual and he exactly knows why. Dodger is sleeping peacefully at his feet curled up, and he tries to get up and get ready without waking him up but of course he fails. The time he wasted by just starring at his almost empty closet deciding what to wear, finally deciding on the same pair of black skinny jeans and a short sleeve red flannel, is not gonna help him get there later, cause he just can't, he calculated every route, every minute, every second, every millisecond and he can't do anything but actually get there in time and for that he kind of hates himself even though a lot of people love him for his sense of punctuality.

The last few minutes he had before he left were spent packing the last small things he had, like his toothbrush and his comb or face wash foam and carrying the bags to the car and putting them in the trunk instead of saying proper goodbyes to his family; at least Dodger got a kiss and a hug before Evan got in the car and accelerated and _honked_ at his parents.

And with all that he felt empty and full of anxiety inside, at the same time, he tried to look happy when he left but the only thing he was happy about was that his mom didn't even notice his sadness.

**Author's Note:**

> also, it might be a bit confusing with evan, he's popular and all in high school but he feels invisible and shit, yeah well, in the end all that popularity doesn't matter to him at all and no matter how liked he is or was he still feels invisible and sad and even with girls "all over" him he still feels insecure, its human nature. i guess this could be a story in which the main character learns to love themselves while falling in love with someone else and all that. okay thats it, if anything else doesn't make sense just let me know and i'll try to make it clear.


End file.
